


Rendezvous With Anus

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne Staley and Shannon Hoon [7]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layne harbored sick obsessions and he took them out on Shannon. Shannon didn't mind, he was just as sick as Layne....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous With Anus

Layne sat in his wheelchair with a frown on his face. He was being pushed by band mate Jerry Cantrell, Sean and Mike Inez trekking close behind him. Layne fucking hated being confined to this wheelchair. He couldn't do what he wanted when he wanted. If he wasn't in this wheelchair right now, he would certainly not be going to this stupid interview with the guys. He fucking hated that Riki Ratchman son of a bitch. He was so rude during his interviews and he totally freaked Layne out with his constant shoves of the microphone in Layne's face and cutting off the other guys.

It was as if he had some sort of man crush on Layne or something. Another bad thing about the day was that Layne had forgotten his sunglasses. He hated people looking into his eyes. He knew he was well loved. He didn't feel like looking at anybody. He rested his elbow on the armrest of the wheelchair, his ringed fingered fist pressed into his cheek as he pouted and looked down.

"Shit Jerry, look over there! Let's go get a beer!" Mike exclaimed pointing to a local tavern.

Layne looked over. He sighed loudly. "C'mon guys, I don't feel like going in there!" He complained.

"Fine, we'll just be a few minutes." Jerry replied as he wheeled Layne near the door.

Layne scoffed as he was left outside in his wheelchair as his band members filed into the bar. The sun beat down on Layne and he was starting to sweat. He pouted hard, clenching his fists. This was total bullshit. He wished he had his crutches, he would hop away. He was fucking helpless. He could sure use a cigarette, but he didn't fucking have those either! Jerry had rushed him into getting ready and just whisked him out of his hotel room!

Layne thought about his boyfriend. Shannon had left earlier than Layne. If Shannon was there, he would have told them to wait until Layne was properly ready. The guys were annoyed at Layne's relationship with Shannon. They were just mad that Shannon didn't let them get over on Layne, and Layne did the same with Shannon and his band.

Layne sure did wish Shannon was here right now. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and just pouted. It was all he could do.

A few minutes later, he looked up, then looked back down. He looked up quickly and eyes widened.

Low and behold there Shannon was, walking down the street and looking around. Layne quickly looked at the entrance to the door and then back to the street. Shannon was disappearing into the crowd fast.

Layne leaned forward in his wheelchair, putting his hands around his mouth. He took in a deep breath.

"SHANNON! SHANNON HOON! SHAAANNNON!" He screamed from the top of his lungs.

He didn't care about the weird looks that people gave him. Layne was desperate. He wanted out of here. It must have been fate that his boo was walking down the street of the town their bands were playing in. Layne desperately kept his eyes on Shannon as he watched the man.

Shannon had stopped in his tracks, turning around and looking for where his name was being called from. Layne nearly melted at the site of his furrowed brow. His long hair was tied back in a tight ponytail bun.

Layne frantically waved his hands in the air, looking back at the entrance to the bar, then back over in the crowd at Shannon. He continued to scream his boyfriend's name.

Shannon's expression changed from confusion to pure excitement when he saw that it was Layne calling him. He ran over to Layne, looking down at him.

"Shannon! What are you doing here!" Layne said excitedly, holding his arms out.

Shannon bent down and hugged his man, kissing his temple, a big smile on his face.

"Just checking out the town, what the heck are you doing outside of this bar?" Shannon said, still smiling, brows furrowed as he knelt down on the ground to be face to face with his boyfriend.

Layne was going to cry. He was so desperate to get out of there. He looked back at the door.

"They've got me prisoner babe...I didn't want to go in the bar, and they made me sit out here. I'm so hot, Shannon, please, please get me out of here...Shannon!" Layne said desperately, his fist balled up in Shannon's shirt.

Shannon's face was mere inches from his. He couldn't resist as he pressed his lips to Layne's.

"Shan...halp.." Layne said against Shannon's lips, trying to get the man to see that he wanted out of here.

They should have high tailed it! The guys would be out anytime now!

"What?" Shannon breathed as he pulled away for a brief minute.

He quickly pressed his lips back to Layne's shoving his tongue back in Layne's mouth. Layne put his hands on the sides of Shannon's face as they made out. Layne moaned lightly as he felt Shannon's tongue ring rub against his tongue.

The two men got so carried away with making out that they didn't notice when the rest of Alice in Chains filed back out of the bar, beers in hand, laughing.

They got silent when they looked down to see their singer getting tongue raped by his boyfriend.

Shannon pulled away from Layne's lips and the two men looked up at them, Jerry had an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell Shannon, can you like not fucking be away from Layne for 2 fucking hours. Doesn't your band have something to do or some shit? We were just going to an interview." Jerry frowned.

Shannon stood up and frowned and crossed his arms.

"I was just checking out the town and I happen to see my fucking boyfriend sitting in his wheelchair outside of a bar with the sun shining on his sensitive skin. What the fuck are you doing Jerry? Where's his crutches? Where's his sunglasses? His cigarettes? You couldn't even give him a fucking cigarette so he would have something to do?" Shannon frowned at Jerry.

Mike and Sean chuckled. Jerry frowned.

"Hey it's not my fault you fuckers stayed up all night doing god knows what and Layne slept all day. We have to do this headbangers ball interview. You think you can wait another fucking hour? Geez. Go away!" Jerry frowned.

"Shannon, I don't wanna go...I don't wanna go. That Riki fucker freaks me out. Jerry please I don't wanna go! I can't get away from him in this chair!" Layne pleaded desperately, grabbing Shannon's arm and looking back from Shannon to bossy Jerry.

"Layne you think every fucking body is in love with you. Shannon, fuck off, he'll see you later, we're going!" Jerry said frowning and sticking his tongue out at Shannon as he grabbed Layne's wheelchair and began to wheel him away.

"Shannon!" Layne cried softly, their hands tearing apart as Jerry started wheeling Layne away.

Layne looked back at Shannon, his bottom lip quivering. Shannon stood there with a frown on his face, arms crossed. Jerry sure was one mean mother fucker. He was just jealous because Layne and Shannon had a loving relationship.

Shannon decided to follow closely behind the guys. He would get Layne outta there, he just had to figure out how to do it. Shannon could hear their conversation as he followed closely behind them, discreetly.

"Are you fucking crying Layne? Holy fuck this is not that serious. Let's just get through this interview and you'll be reunited with Hoony. Fuck." Jerry replied.

"Give the guy a break Jerry." Sean smirked, reaching behind Jerry's shoulder and punching Mike's shoulder lightly.

Mike rubbed his shoulder and smiled lightly.

Shannon frowned and just decided to go for it. He took off in a run and came up to the side of Jerry and suddenly shoved him away from the wheelchair.

It happened so fast, Jerry was startled as he fell to the ground. Sean started cracking up and pointing at the dismantled Jerry on the ground, trying to figure out what happened.

"Gun Ho!" Shannon screamed as he grabbed Layne's wheelchair and turned it around quickly.

Layne screamed as he almost tipped over but Shannon had enough strength to keep the chair steady.

"Hold on baby!" Shannon screamed as he started to run, Layne's wheelchair making a loud squeaking noise as Shannon ran while wheeling Layne.

Layne looked back to see Jerry standing up and shaking his fist at them.

"Fuckers!" He called.

Shannon ran and ran and ran until the AIC guys were out of site. He had ran a few blocks away, there was no way that they would catch up to them with all of the people around in the town that day.

Shannon stopped to catch his breath, bending down slightly, his hands on his knees as he breathed hard. He looked over at Layne, who's chest was moving up and down rapidly as well.

"Baby...thank you. Fucking christ. That was crazy. You are so fucking crazy." Layne smirked, shifting in his chair.

Shannon smirked at Layne, his bright blue eyes piercing into Layne's. Shannon stuck his tongue out at Layne, the sunlight hitting the stud pierced through the man's tongue.

Shannon came back over to the wheelchair and started pushing it back towards the hotel that they were staying at. Layne smirked and reached back, grabbing Shannon's crotch.

"MMM I take it we're going back to the hotel? We can do something productive with our time." Layne smirked, squeezing Shannon's crotch as they walked.

"Babe...wait until we get into our room!" Shannon smiled.

Layne removed his hand and twiddled his thumbs in his lap as he was wheeled.

"I fucking hate this cast. I can't wait for it to come off so you can fuck me Shannon. I miss feeling a cock in my ass!" Layne complained.

"I wish Jerry had never wanted to go to that fucking RVing place. I've got the card key to Jerry's room, this is all Jerry's fucking fault. If I talked dirty to you do you think you could jerk off and cum all over Jerry's bed?" Layne asked, in all seriousness.

Shannon blinked as they walked. "Well, fuck yeah Layne. He was really being an asshole today. He deserves it. Still can't believe he had you out there like this today. Guess I fucking showed up at the right time hmm?"

"Fuck yes. My fucking savior. I fucking love you Shannon." Layne smiled.

* * *

When they made it to the hotel, the two men could not stop giggling at the thought of making a mess in Jerry's bed. Shannon wheeled Layne to Jerry's room number. Layne could barely keep it together as he shakily slid the room card, messing up the first time. He slid it again and then the door opened. He looked back at Shannon and raised his eyebrows. Shannon wheeled him over the thresh hold.

Shannon took the "do not disturb" sign and put it on the outside of the door and then closed the door and locked it behind them.

"Geez Jerry's a fucking slob." Layne replied, shifting in his wheelchair.

There were tissues all over the floor near the bed. Jerry was known for having allergy problems. Clothes were flowing out of his bag. There were numerous beer cans piled up on his dresser already. At least the bed was okay. The covers were thrown back from where Jerry had slept in them.

"Shannon I want you to fucking cum all inside those fucking blankets. Leave Jerry a surprise." Layne smiled, wheeling himself over near the bed.

Shannon threw his shirt off as he walked over to Jerry's minifridge.

He bent down and took a bottle of Jack Daniels out of the fridge.

"Lookie what Jerry has."

"Lookie what's ours now. Pour me a glass babe, and hurry up and get out of those clothes, I'm ready for the fucking show." Layne smiled.

Shannon went through the cabinets and got a glass out for Layne. He poured some of the liquid into the glass, before taking a swig straight from the bottle. He walked over to Layne and kissed the top of his head, handing him his glass of whiskey.

Layne smiled and sipped as he watched Shannon. Shannon had set the bottle down on the nightstand beside Layne so Layne could get refills.

Shannon stood on the other side of the bed. He had his nipples pierced as well. He looked over at Layne and stuck his tongue out, licking it at him as he stuck his pinky fingers through the loops, tugging on them. Layne shivered, putting his hand on his crotch.

"Fuckin' A Shannon, those were a good fucking investment." Layne said downing his glass and pouring another one.

Shannon unzipped his pants and pulled them down, stepping out of them. He put his finger in his mouth as he watched Layne, trailing his hand down his stomach, past his happy trail and into his boxers, stroking himself.

Layne watched and shifted, licking his lips.

Shannon pulled his hand out and slowly slid his boxers down, stepping out of them. He stood there naked in front of Layne, his semi-hard cock into view. He stroked it, biting his lip.

"Fucking take your hair down." Layne said slowly, sipping his drink.

Shannon pulled his hand off of his dick, trailing his hand back up his body, up his chest, up his neck and to the back of his head. He pulled the hairband out, throwing it carelessly to the floor, lifting his other arm now as he ran them through his long hair, shaking his head. His long hair fell to his shoulders perfectly. He combed the hair back on his scalp with his fingers, flipping it to one side as he looked at Layne seductively and started playing with himself again.

Layne watched intently, pushing down on his crotch. He mumbled to himself, "Fuck yeah."

"Get in the bed baby. Under the covers." Layne practically drooled.

Shannon laughed lightly, pulling back the covers on Jerry's bed and climbed in, sliding to Layne's side, looking over at him with a smirk on his face.

"Give me a kiss babe." Layne smiled, sipping his Jack.

Shannon leaned over, and Layne leaned forward and their lips met. Shannon's hair was to one side as they kissed. Layne reached an arm over Shannon's shoulder and cupped his head as their tongues touched. Layne moaned into the kiss. His dick pressed against his jeans. Shannon's piercings were a fucking turn on. Shannon had his eyes close as they made out. Their lips pulled apart at some point but Layne was still sucking on Shannon's tongue. Shannon opened his eyes and smiled, holding his tongue in place for Layne. Layne didn't want to give it back. Shannon started pulling away and Layne took the stud between his teeth. Shannon tugged lightly, laughing lightly at Layne. Their spit was mixed together in a trail between their bottom lips as Layne did this. He smirked and pulled away, slurping it up in the process.

"Bad boy." Shannon smirked shaking his head.

Layne smirked and blushed, refilling his cup. He held the bottle out to his beautiful boyfriend. Shannon took the bottle and chugged for a minute, handing it back to Layne, whom in turn set it back on the dresser.

"Don't be shy, stroke it. Give me a show." Layne smirked, a little tipsy.

Shannon kept the covers over his lap, his chest exposed. He squinted his eyes at Layne, puckering his lips for a second. He reached one hand under the comforter, the other at his mouth, his finger in his mouth as he looked at Layne.

Shannon's eyes fluttered close as he started stroking himself under the covers of the bed. Layne whimpered slightly as he watched his boyfriend. Layne was a freak when it came to this shit. He loved when Shannon hid this from him. He knew what Shannon was doing under those covers and he was so turned on at the fact that he was doing it under there. If his leg wasn't broken, he would have climbed under with Shannon and put his mouth on his man's cock.

"Layne..." Shannon moaned, bringing Layne out of his thoughts.

Shannon's arm was in the air over his head now. He was still stroking his cock, which was slick from precum. Shannon was extremely turned on.

"Tell me what your thinking about." Layne said.

He had unzipped his own pants by now, letting his erection get some air. He was trying not to touch himself.

Shannon arched his back and made an "o" shape with his mouth, biting his lip. He looked over at Layne with furrowed brows as he brought his free arm down, grabbing his nipple ring with the palm of his hand and pinching it with nearly all his fingers, tugging on it.

"You...fucking me." Shannon whimpered.

He had started moving his hips. Layne watched the covers move up and down with glazed eyes. His lap was throbbing.

"Oh yeah, how am I fucking you?" Layne asked.

Shannon moved over to tease his other nipple now, tugging on the ring. His back was arched, a piece of hair in his face.

"I'm sitting in your wheelchair, in your lap, fucking your hard cock. MMM I want it in me so fucking bad. Layne I'm so fucking turned on..." Shannon moaned, his eyes fluttering open to look at Layne.

Layne had started stroking himself. He couldn't help it. Shannon was so fucking hot. He had set his glass down by now, concentrating on Shannon.

Shannon moaned, his tongue ring poking out of his mouth.

"God fucking yes..." Layne moaned as he beat his meat.

"I'm so fucking horny Layne...I wanna cum so bad...I keep stroking and it feels so fucking good..." Shannon moaned, scrunching his nose and closing his eyes, moaning and arching his back.

"If my leg wasn't broke...I'd fucking straddle you...and fucking...take those nipple rings in my mouth and fucking...pull!" Layne breathed as he jerked off, thumbing his tip a few times before continuing to stroke.

Shannon smiled wide, his teeth showing as he slowly jerked himself off. He was so slick. He started picking up the pace as he neared his orgasm.

Layne watched him as the covers started moving vigorously.

"Shanny you gonna cum all over those sheets for me?" Layne breathed.

"MMM HMM" Shannon moaned, eyes closed.

He had his tongue ring pulled between his lips as he concentrated on cumming.

That was it for Layne.

"Fuck me!" Layne mumbled as he shot his seed onto the side of the bed, milking himself.

He sat there, chest moving up and down, flaccid dick still in his hand as he watched his boyfriend.

"Layne...fuck!" Shannon arched his back, eyes shut tight.

Layne fucking loved his tongue ring. He could see the tip of it as Shannon's mouth hang open as orgasmed under the covers, back arched and chest moving up and down violently.

Shannon lay there, eyes closed for a few seconds. His hand slowly crept out from under the covers, palm slightly pink from the friction. He lifted both of his arms over his head and stretched, smiling and looking at Layne with a satisfied look on his face.

"That felt so fucking good." Shannon said softly.

"Let's see what you did." Layne smiled lifting the covers and pulling them back.

Sure enough, there was a huge wet spot right smack in the middle of the comforter.

Shannon had brought his arms back down. He shrugged his shoulder and laughed lightly.

"Shannon, go down to our room and grab the lube. I wanna make your fantasy come true. I want you to fuck me in this wheelchair." Layne smirked, grabbing his glass and sipping the rest of the Jack Daniel's.

Shannon sat up and bit his lip.

"Yes Layne. Anything you say Layne." He smiled.

He got up, stark naked. Layne's pants were still undone, his cock exposed. Shannon straddled the chair and sat in Layne's lap, looking down at him.

"This is so much fucking fun. Revenge is so fucking sweet." Shannon smirked, leaning down and diving his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth.

Layne's eyes rolled in the back of his head as they made out. Shannon pulled away once again, coming across the same problem. Layne had pulled the ball between his teeth again.

"Top it!" Shannon smiled, tugging his tongue lightly.

Layne let go and laughed lightly. "Sorry babe, that thing's just so fucking kinky."

"Kinky eh? You want kinky?" Shannon said.

Layne's eyes widened and he looked at Shannon.

Shannon looked at Layne seductively. "Since you wanna bite my tongue ring, I'm gonna bite you."

"What?" Layne asked.

Before he could think, Shannon had connected his mouth to Layne's neck. Layne had his hands on Shannon's hips and he sighed lightly.

Shannon sucked his skin hard, moaning lightly. He suddenly took the taut skin between his teeth and bit down on it. Layne shuddered under Shannon, his shoulders shrugging.

"Shanny fucking ow! Oooh..." Layne moaned, breathing in slowly.

Shannon pulled away, blood on his pouty lips, looking down at Layne.

"That hurt so fucking good. I want another one." Layne said softly looking up at Shannon.

Shannon smirked and leaned down, sucking on the skin below his adam's apple. Layne threw his head back and sighed. Shannon did the same thing, sucking the skin until it had turned purple, then taking the skin between his teeth and biting down hard, leaving a sore in its wake.

"I can't wait for Jerry to see my lovebites." Layne smirked up at Shannon.

Shannon giggled and put his finger to his mouth.

"Go on, go fetch the lube so we can fuck." Layne smiled.

When Shannon got off of him, Layne reached out and slapped Shannon's ass. Layne was so hard again. Shannon gasped and backed up towards Layne's wheelchair, his ass sticking out. He looked back at Layne.

Layne smirked and started slapping his ass, hitting harder with each hit. Shannon moaned, arching his back slightly.

"Fuck Shanny we're getting distracted...go get it!" Layne exclaimed.

Shannon stood up and rubbed his ass. "Right. Be right back."

Layne smirked as he saw Shannon go over to his pants and fish their card key out. Shannon walked out of the room stark naked.

While Shannon was gone, Layne took his shirt off, throwing it to the ground. He struggled in the wheelchair, but he got his pants off. He took a break and then managed to get his underwear off. He held onto the nightstand as he lifted himself up, hoisting himself onto the bed. He rolled around as he sloppily fixed the comforter. He was now laying on top of the comforter, stark naked.

He was breathing hard and had just finished a few seconds before Shannon walked back in.

Shannon looked at Layne with a furrowed brow. "Baby what are you doing, I thought we were gonna fuck in your chair?"

"We are, we are, come here." Layne smirked, pushing himself up to sit against the headboard, his legs spread.

Shannon set the lube on the nightstand and moved the wheelchair out of the way as he came over to Layne.

Layne put his hands on the sides of Shannon's head, Shannon's long hair shielding their faces. Layne pressed his lips to Shannon's ear and whispered.

"...What?" Shannon asked, shocked.

Layne sighed and leaned in and whispered into his ear again.

Shannon stood up, looking down at Layne. He didn't know what to think.

"Layne, are you sure...I mean. That's just. Weird." Shannon said self consciously.

"C'mon...and you sucking my blood a while ago was normal?" Layne said with a furrowed brow. "Just do it. Please."

Shannon was unsure, yet curious. He slowly climbed on the bed. He stood up on the bed and looked down at Layne. Layne smiled and closed his eyes and opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

Shannon stood there, shifting his weight on the balls of his feet.

"I don't know Layne. I feel stupid." Shannon blushed.

"This coming from the guy who let me shove a beer bottle up his ass. What else have you let me shove up there, let's go down the list...dildos, a lit candle, that sucker that one time! Do you remember that!?" Layne exclaimed.

Shannon's face was red as a beet.

"Stop stop okay okay I get it. It's just, give me a few minutes here..." Shannon said looking down at Layne.

He stood there for a minute, holding himself and looking down at the bed. Layne was getting impatient.

"Any day now? Before Jerry gets back maybe?"

Shannon looked at Layne and then back down. He started jumping on the bed. Layne was bouncing up and down as Shannon jumped on the bed.

"Shannon! Stop! Shannon!" Layne was wobbling around.

Shannon stopped jumping and looked at Layne, biting his lip. He held his cock and his eyes fell shut as he started to urinate.

Layne squealed as it hit him in the face unexpectedly. Shannon really had to piss after all the Jack he had consumed with Layne during round 1.

Layne smirked and moaned, opening his mouth. Shannon opened his eyes slowly, looking down as Layne was drenched in his piss and the bed as well. He waved his cock around, moving down Layne's body, soaking him. Layne had swallowed a mouth full of Shannon's piss, running his hands through his hair, wiping his face off and smirking.

When Shannon was done, he stood there, arms wrapped around himself, looking down at Layne shyly.

"That was so fucking hot Shannon. I love your golden shower! Fuck and you pissed all over me, good job! Now help me into the wheel chair so we can fuck!" Layne replied.

Shannon wrinkled his nose at the pungent smell as he jumped down off the bed. Layne had sat up, turning, his legs hanging off the bed.

"How did it taste?" Shannon asked shyly, curiously as he helped Layne back in the wheelchair.

"So fucking good. I love the way you taste." Layne smirked, leaning in and kissing Shannon's lips.

Shannon blushed. He was very curious.

"Maybe you can soak me sometime." Shannon said quietly.

"Sure thing babe. Now get on the bed on all fours." Layne ordered.

"Okay." Shannon smiled.

He crawled onto the soiled bed, on all fours. His ass was face level with Layne. Layne had the wheelchair pulled up to the edge of the bed as far as it would go. Before he got the lube, he couldn't resist as he squeezed Shannon's ass cheeks.

Shannon smiled and moaned, backing into Layne's hands. Layne slapped Shannon's ass.

"Fucking beat me Layne. I fucking pissed myself, I was so fucking bad!" Shannon screamed at Layne.

Layne's brows furrowed and he started hitting Shannon's ass as hard as he could. Shannon moaned and arched his back with each hit. There would probably be bruises. After a few hits, Layne shoved his face into Shannon's ass, tongue first. He ran his tongue up and down Shannon's crevice vigorously, shoving it against Shannon's anus. Shannon moaned and moved his ass up and down against Layne's tongue.

"You need a tongue ring Layne. I want to feel that cold stud on my ass too!" Shannon moaned, throwing his hair back in the air.

Layne smirked and practically buried his face in Shannon's ass, his nose and tongue rubbing against it as Shannon moved against Layne.

After a few minutes of foreplay, Layne reached over for the lube. He coated his fingers and shoved them into Shannon's ass without warning.

"Ride these fucking fingers baby." Layne snarled.

Shannon whimpered as he moved his ass back and forward, Layne's fingers sliding right in. Layne moved them around as Shannon fucked them.

"I want something bigger, I want something bigger!" Shannon groaned, running his hands through his hair, pressing his forehead to the soiled bed.

"Perhaps we could save Jerry the rest of this Jack, but first maybe give this bottle a special flavor for him?" Layne asked, looking over at the quarter full Jack Daniels bottle that sit on the nightstand.

Shannon looked back at Layne. "Your fucking crazy!" He smiled.

Layne took that as a yes. He pulled his fingers out, mustering a moan from Shannon. Layne took the bottle and screwed the cap off, taking a swig. He put some lube on his hand and rubbed it around the bottle neck.

"I can't believe you're seriously gonna-AAAAAHHH!"

Shannon screamed as Layne shoved the bottle neck into his anus

"Not too fast babe, you don't want this Jack hitting your asshole." Layne smirked.

Layne was amazed. Layne was mesmerized. No one knew how much of a freak Layne was except for Shannon. Layne harbored sick obsessions and he took them out on Shannon. Shannon didn't mind, he was just as sick as Layne.

Shannon stayed as still as possible as Layne moved the bottle neck back and forth inside of Shannon. Shannon buried his face into the soiled comforter and moaned.

Layne rubbed Shannon's ass as he watched the bottle go in and out, his eyes lit up like a kid at a candy store.

"I wonder if I can get my fist in there." Layne pondered.

"Not today!" Shannon said, lifting his head, his hair flying back.

Layne chuckled, pulling the bottle out. He smelled it, shuddering. He held it out to Shannon.

"Jerry's gonna be so surprised when he smells this. He's not gonna know what hit him." Layne smiled.

Shannon sniffed it and bit his lip.

"Your so fucking stupid Layne." He chuckled laying his head back down on the bed, his ass in the air still.

Layne put the cap back on the bottle and set it back on the nightstand.

"What? I personally love that fucking smell. I fucking love your ass!" Layne exclaimed, rubbing his face right in Shannon's crevice and taking a big whiff.

Shannon squealed. "You are so dirty Layne!"

"Literally." Layne smirked, kissing Shannon's ass cheek.

He slapped it lightly.

"Okay. Fuck me now. My dick is so fucking hard. You doin' okay?"

"MMM HMM" Shannon smiled as he started to move.

Layne wheeled his chair backwards a bit to give Shannon some room. He grabbed the lube and coated his cock.

Shannon stand in front of the bed, his long hair flowing down his back.

"Come sit on me Shanny..." Layne replied.

Shannon looked behind him. Layne wheeled forward a little bit with one hand, his other hand on his cock. Shannon squatted down, holding his muscles as Layne rubbed his tip against Shannon's crevice, searching for the opening. It didn't take long for Layne to find it.

Shannon sat down slowly, moving his ass up and down a bit to take Layne's wet cock in. Layne had quickly removed his hand before Shannon sat on it.

Layne held onto Shannon's hips. Shannon started to move a little bit.

"MMM like that, it feels good." Layne sighed.

He watched Shannon's koi fish tattoo as Shannon started bouncing up and down in his lap in the wheelchair.

Layne wished there were mirrors on the ceiling so he could look up and see Shannon's face. He bet that tongue ring was peeking out of those pretty pink lips. He moaned, leaning back in the chair and spreading his legs as far as they would go.

Shannon held onto the armrests of the chair as he fucked Layne's cock with his ass. He started moaning.

"Oh god Layne, this is so fucking hot." Shannon moaned, throwing his head back, his hair whipping Layne in the face.

"You sick fuck, fucking a crippled. Oh god fuck my crippled dick, fuck it!" Layne moaned loudly, holding onto Shannon's hips as he bounced.

Shannon couldn't help but let out a loud giggle.

"Your stupid Layne...hey handicap people need fucks too..." Shannon breathed, moving his hair to one side.

He reached down and started stroking himself. Layne shifted again and suddenly Shannon threw his head back, whipping Layne's face with his hair again. He let out a shaky moan.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Shannon cried, moving his ass fast against Layne's cock.

"Don't break my wheelchair!" Layne breathed, reaching over and grabbing Shannon's nipple rings, tugging.

"Fuck Layne..prostate...so fucking good!"

Shannon was feeling so good he could hardly get the words out.

"MMM I'm so close Shannon. Keep fucking me. It's so fucking good. You are so hot! Fuck yes, just like that just..."

Layne moaned and screamed as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He arched his back, eyes shut tight, almost screaming as he came inside Shannon. Shannon was jerking himself off and was not too far behind Layne.

Shannon's eyes were closed in deep concentration as he felt Layne shaking under him, his warm cum hitting the insides of him. Layne lazily thrusted once he was done, his cock becoming flaccid. Shannon tugged on his cock and testicles once more and he leaned forward, whimpering Layne's name as he jerked up into his hand, his seed hitting the bed again.

The two men sit there, Layne leaned back in his wheelchair, Shannon still sitting on Layne's lap, Layne's flaccid cock halfway in his ass. All that could be heard was the hum of the fridge and their heavy breathing.

Finally, Shannon got up and sat on the bed facing Layne. Layne shifted in his wheel chair and got more comfortable, looking at Shannon.

"Wow. That was..." Shannon said, running his hands over his hair.

"Your a fucking freak." Layne smirked.

"Nuh huh. You're the fucking freak." Shannon smiled.

He giggled and leaned forward, kissing Layne softly. Layne pushed his tongue past Shannon's lips. It was the only way he loved to kiss his boyfriend. Shannon sighed as they sat there, knees to knees, making out.

Shannon went to pull away and once again Layne had that ball in his teeth. Shannon didn't tug this time. He waited for Layne to let go.

"How the fuck do you keep doing that!?" He giggled.

"It's magic!" Layne smirked, kissing Shannon's cheek.

"Let's blow this shit stain. I'm fucking starving, what about you?" Layne replied.

"Oh yeah, I could really use something before the show tonight." Shannon smiled standing up.

They left their clothes scattered around the room. Shannon stood up and started wheeling Layne out. They grabbed their wallets and keys and such before exiting.

Naked Shannon pushed naked Layne down the hallway of the hotel to their room.

"What could you go for?" Layne asked.

"I could really go for some pizza. Pizza sounds good." Shannon smiled.

"Shoving things inside of you always makes me real hungry." Layne chuckled as Shannon put the card key in their door.

"You are such a dork baby." Shannon replied pushing Layne inside.

The door closed.

* * *

Jerry entered the hotel, shades covering his eyes. He was tired from a long interview. He wanted to get some rest before the show. He walked over to an elevator and stood there, waiting for it to open. As he was standing there, he heard giggling going on behind him.

He turned around and did a double take.

"Hey you assholes!" He frowned.

Layne and Shannon were hugged up, Layne balanced on his crutches, fully clothed and cleaned. They had just got back from their pizza date.

"Hi Jerry." They said together, giggling.

The elevator doors opened and the three men stepped onto the elevator.

"Nice going today Shannon fucking kidnapping Layne. Do you know what the fuck we looked like doing an interview without the main guy. I tell you what we looked like, a bunch of damn fools!" Jerry said irritably.

Shannon and Layne had their noses pressed together, giggling uncontrollably. What were the odds they would end up in the elevator with Jerry?

"Jerry you really need to be laid. You are so fucking uptight. A good fuck would do you some good." Shannon smiled.

Layne couldn't stop laughing. He put his hand over his face and giggled.

"Fuck you Shannon." Jerry frowned.

Jerry looked at Shannon as Shannon stuck his tongue out at him, the tongue stud sticking out. Jerry frowned.

Layne quickly leaned in to Shannon and grabbed it with his teeth.

"Layne! Ugh that is getting annoying...you sneaky bastard, you better not pull it out!" Shannon wined.

"I'm real careful..." Layne giggled.

Shannon shook his head and threw his arms around Layne.

Jerry sighed and looked up at the ceiling as he began to hear smacking sounds and giggling. It was getting hot in there. Those two could not keep their fucking hands off of each other.

"Your hair smells good..." Layne whispered to Shannon.

Jerry glanced over to see Layne smelling a piece of Shannon's hair. He rolled his eyes. God this was a long elevator ride. Jerry squinted his eyes and looked at Layne's neck.

He saw red marks all over the man's neck.

"Layne what the fuck happened to your neck man? Did you have an allergic reaction to something?" Jerry asked.

Layne looked back at Jerry and burst out laughing in his face.

Shannon smirked and said "Well he did have a reaction out of it..."

"Ew. fuck, sorry I asked. Fuck you two are so fucking weird." Jerry frowned looking away.

Finally the elevator opened. Thank god, their floor. Jerry frowned as he made his way to his room. He could hear Shannon and Layne giggling all the way to their room. He frowned and shook his head and opened the door to his hotel room.

He stepped inside and closed the door, looking around. He furrowed his brows and sniffed the air.

"Geez. What the fuck it smells like piss in here, did I forget to flush the toilet?" He muttered to himself.

He noticed the bottle of Jack sitting on the nightstand. He furrowed his brows and scratched his head and walked over and looked at it. He unscrewed the top and put it to his lips, taking a swig. He furrowed his brows and sniffed it. Something about it didn't smell right. He put it back down and scratched his head.

Something felt funny about his room. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he jumped back up.

He touched the bed and it was moist. He pressed on it and smelled his fingers.

"The fuck?" He frowned.

That's when he noticed the white stains on the side of the comforter. He squinted his eyes. Was that? That looked like...what the fuck was that? Did that come from him?

He decided to pull the covers back on the bed to see what color the mattress was to figure out why the bed was wet. When he pulled the cover back, he cursed to himself.

"What in the fuck?" He frowned.

He knew what that was. That was clearly someone's fucking nut and a giant piss stain in his bed. He looked on the floor, that's when he saw clothes that he knew weren't his.

He walked over and bent down, picking up a pair of pants that had one leg cut off. He picked up another pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees.

He processed this.

His eyes widened.

He threw the clothes down. He was pissed. He stormed down the hall to Layne's room and banged on the door.

"Hey! Hey open the fucking door! What the fuck did you two do in my fucking room!? I know you fucked in my room you sick fucks! Hey! Open the fucking door!" Jerry screamed banging on the door.

 

The door slowly opened and Layne's head peeked out. He smirked in Jerry's face.

"Can I help you?"

"I know you and Shannon fucked in my room! You fucking sick assholes! What the fuck did you do, piss on my bed!? Why the fuck did you do that! You sick fucks! You need to come over here and get your fucking clothes! My fucking room smells like a giant asshole you sick fucks!" Jerry spat.

Layne furrowed his brows at Jerry and laughed at him.

"Hey, maybe next time you won't rush me around. I told you I didn't want to go out this morning. It was revenge brother."

Jerry was fuming. He was so pissed he was pulling at his hair.

"Layne...you fucking asshole! So what the fuck am I supposed to do, stay in the pissy room!? Fuck!"

"I guess. Look, I'm busy. I got you back fair and square so next time when I say I don't want to go somewhere I mean it."

"Jerry!" Shannon called from within the room.

"What!?" Jerry said, pissed beyond belief.

Layne opened the door a little farther so Jerry could see him. Shannon was laying in bed, the comforter covering his bare torso.

"We enjoyed your jack daniels, it was very good." He smiled.

"Oh yeah, yeah it was. Thanks." Layne smirked.

"How can you fucking thank me for something you stole! You jerks! You fucking owe me a new bottle!"

"Sure, sure." Layne smirked.

Jerry frowned and turned, getting ready to go see about getting a new room when Layne quickly opened the door back.

"Hey Jerry!" He called.

"What!?" Jerry frowned, turning around.

"Listen, Sorry about your room. We're still bros right? You just really pissed me off earlier."

"Yeah, yeah its fine. You got me back. Total tour wars I guess." Jerry sighed.

He had a weak spot for Layne. Layne could get away with murder.

"Do me a favor." Layne replied.

"What's that?" Jerry asked.

"Don't drink from that Jack Daniels bottle. Just throw it out."

Jerry's heart raced.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well because I kinda shoved it up Shannon's ass. Shannon was hoping you'd drink from it. I had it up there kinda far. Well, alright, see ya near showtime, hope they'll let you get another room." Layne smirked, closing his door.

Jerry stood there staring at Layne's door.


End file.
